Remember Me?: A History Revealed
by TeamJ.Black
Summary: What happens when Tim starts trying to investagate a murder story but ends up investagating his past before everyone he knows disapears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
15 YEARS EARLIER:  
Tim Speedle was a senior at Gold High. He and his friends were  
walking into their first period classes when they noticed the new guy on  
his knees on the floor picking up some papers. Speed and his friends  
walked by "accidentally" kicking the new guy, whose name was Jack Taylor.  
Jack just looked up at Speed and said "Remember my face. You'll be  
seeing it one day when and then you wont be laughing."  
Tim was driving towards the crime scene where the victim  
was murdered with an ax. When he arrived there was blood everywhere. He  
saw the victims parents standing near by crying and asking the police  
what happened. As he walked closer he thought he saw something moving in  
the bushes but he shrugged it off. Calleigh Duquense and Eric Delko,  
colleagues of Speed, were also arriving at the scene. The three Miami  
Dade CSI's compared notes on the victim and got to work collecting  
evidence. Delko took the bedrooms, Calleigh took the kitchen, and Speed took  
the upstairs. After about 5 minutes of working alone, a struggle and then a gunshot were heard.  
He looked around but saw nothing. He decided to go outside since no of his other partners seemed to have heard it. When he got outside he heard another shot followed by a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder. He cried out in pain but no one was around.  
About 10 minutes later, delko decided to go check up on Speed and his evidence. He looked around upstairs but saw nothing and no one. Delko hear a pain-filled moan coming from outside. So he walked to the window, gun-drawn, only to find Speed outside on the ground bleeding. He ran downstairs, yelled for Calleigh to call for an ambulance, and went to Speed. Delko asked him where the shot came from. To this Tim responded,"From the bush." Delko walked over to the bush, gun ready to shoot, but instead of  
finding someone there he found a slip of paper that read:  
"I got you now, Speedle. Now, I'm gonna start taking away all the things you love. Starting with the girl."  
Speed, despite his injury, sat straight up in shock. Delko asked "Speed, do you know who did this to you?" "No, Eric, but you go with Calleigh. I'll be fine here until the ambulance arrives." "Okay, Speed. Just don't go anywhere." Delko went into the house to help Calleigh. But when he got into the house all he found was another note.

To Be Continued...

did you like it? review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The note read: "Remember what Mr. Shane told us in high school about karma. Well your about to get yours." After reading this, Eric decided to keep it and show it to Tim when he felt better.

Eric walked all through the house on his quest to find Calleigh. But she was nowhere to be seen. So Eric called his boss, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and told him what was going on. H instructed Eric to put out a broadcast for Calleigh but with such little evidence he doubted that would get them anywhere.

Meanwhile the paramedics were loading Speed into the ambulance to transport him to Miami General. The EMT's said he was going to be fine and they released him about 2 hours later. Horatio send Delko to get Speed at the hospital and as his friend, explain to him about the situation with Calleigh.When they walked into the hospital, they walked up to the lady at the front desk and asked here what room Tim was in. "Room 312, third door on your left." "Thanks." Tim was up and ready to go with a sling on his arm when Eric walked into his room. "Hey Speed, before we go I need to talk to you, man." "Sure, what's up?" "Tim, its Cal. She's gone. We think whoever attacked you kidnapped her. So if you can remember anything about the attacker it would really help." He showed him the two notes and Tim's smile instantly dropped. "I think I know who he is, and where he wants me to go." Once Tim signed the release forms he got in his car and went back to his old high school. He walked towards Mr. Shane's room and opened the door with his gun, ready to fire. He looked around a little bit then saw a note on the desk he used to sit at. It read:

"You really thought you were sly coming here alone, right? Thought you were protecting everyone else? Yeah, well, you were wrong. Now, I have all the evidence you have against me. And you might want to go check up on that partner of yours."

Delko was really confused as to why Speed just ran off like that. He called Horatio to catch him up on the news. But as Delko was rounding the corner to get into his Hummer, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and was smacked upside the head with the butt of a gun. He blacked out while the attacker grabbed his keys and opened the vehicle's door and grabbed all the evidence from the scene and took it with him.

Meanwhile Tim was still trying to figure out what happened to make whoever is mad at him, well, mad. So he sat in his old desk, just thinking. Finally the ringing of his cell broke the silence of the room. "Speedle." "Tim, where are you? Eric's been attacked, he's on his way to the hospital as we speak,"Horatio's voice told him, "He's got a nasty head wound but the doctors say he's going to be okay." Tim then put two and two together and realized that they were going to have to get this guy before he left another note.


End file.
